Billie's Jeans
by shutupkhaleesi
Summary: Billy Going crazy. And Caroline is adding insult to injury. Not for the easily Offended Snowflakes. Contains Dark Humor.
1. Coming to Derry

You know there's just something about that bitch Bella Swan that really annoys me. She was supposed to live with her father and go to the fucking College. But no, she wanted the D of a hundred year old Cunt.

Caroline Grace. That's another name for Depression Symptoms. She, just like Bella wanted to move to Derry to live with her Christian Mom. Her Dad killed himself because he couldn't pay any more of her Mom's bills and he's tired of her bitching. Maybe Caroline thought she'd start over once she reaches Derry.

 _"I'm in the Gaddam Traffic!"_

Screamed lovely Isabelle. She's known for her patience, calm and collected behavior. Bestie of Caroline, Who strongly recommend her to join with her in Derry High School

 _"So how's your man Steve?"_

Isabelle asked lighting her cigarette. She really loves poking around and knowing what's going on in everyone's private life

 _"We broke up, I didn't tell you? Ohh yeah I didn't tell you. Sorry, we broke up."_

She smiled weakly, Not making eye contact.

 _"The Pervert fucking cheated —?"_

 _"The pervert fucking Cheated"_

They both Smirked, she wasnt that found of him anyway, she was glad she broke up, because her relationship with Steve wasn't interesting anyway.

 _"So tell me about this new school were headed"_

 _"You can already tell, random stuff, classes bullies, hot boys, drug dealers, but mostly what interests me is horror. This town is fucked up, why did your mom come here out of all the places in Maine? You have no idea what's going on in this town, many people say this town is cursed, and it brings all sorts of Creatures and monsters here literally and figuratively. The number of People murdered, Children missing, and Monsters hiding in plain sight..."_

Isabelle pulled over and spoke in a low voice failing to create suspense.

 _"Good question. Should've asked her on the phone, and how fucked up is it, on the scale of One to Isabelle?"_

Is this Caroline chick serious?

 _"It's uh... Hey! im not joking!!"_

They both giggled and laughed. Huh, when I did that to my friend, he called me a Faggot.

 _"Okay so give me short summary of everyone so I can keep up."_

 _"for starters, that shortie with glasses is a creep photographer. Just keep your windows closed if you're gonna have a lesbian bang bang. That Janitor isn't really a Janitor. That's our principal Theo, he has no power here. That guy always fights with that other guy, over some girl called Martha. I heard they had a thing with their mom."_

 _"and who's that guy?"_

A vampire wannabe enters the room in slow mo. He's got great hair, and hypnotic eyes, and wearing bigass rings.

 _"Nooope!! do not touch him, do not talk to him, do not go near him, that's Stefan. I know all how it starts and ends. I ain't having that."_

Caroline and Isabelle walked in the School and everyone were staring at her. This staring stiuation made her remember every movie. Creepy students, staring at the victim who's going to be eaten or seduced by the douchebag Edward Cullen.

Well I don't think so, my thoughts are that she's a good-looking newbie and they never seen one for a long time and they want to be friends with her, but they're scared.

I was stared at too, you know. For same reasons, actually. I was good looking and a newbie. Except it was in prison, and everyone there were men. *Sigh*

Caroline was heading to the toilet, she heard moaning. A student having sex?? at this time in the morning?! she wanted to hear loud and clear and placed her ear to the door. yeah she's right, she jumped when she heard footsteps approaching and she backed off. But the door flung open right in front of her face. It took moments for her to recover and see that a tall Man came out of a ladies toilet with a smirk on his face.

\--To be Continued

https/youtu.be_V2sBURgUBI


	2. Bill's gonna kill me

_"psst!"_

a dumb racoon fuck, called Caroline. She's busy with her attention in Class. This fucking racoon is making mating calls.

 _"psst!—"_

 _the fuck you want?!"_

Caroline whispered, and glared at him.

He adjusted his thickass Glasses which looked horrible. Poor choice of frames for his face.

 _"My name is Chris, I see you're new?"_

 _"very observant."_

 _"I was wondering if you could give me your number?"_

no wonder he's alone and ugly.

 _"I'll pretend you didn't ask that."_

 _"why??! why can't anyone just give me their number?!!"_

 _"Because Timing!!!!!"_

they say never argue with a dumb fuck.

 _"Ms Grace. I know you have Important discussions to make."_

Mr Johnson was quite Irritated.

 _"Sorry Mr Johnson, won't happen again."_

Caroline breathed deep, she kept looking out at the window to remind herself it was a beautiful day.

A piece of paper hit her head.

 _"Sorry, just... pass it to him."_

said the same guy who banged a chick in the ladies toilet. Out of Curiosity, she opened it. And he freaked out.

 _"No no no no no!"_

 ***Can I watch?***

 _"Shit."_

She smiled, and looked at the other guy to her right and tossed it to him, he's finished with girls and now he's going for boys.

 _"I hate you."_

He said, made her crack a big smile.

So that's how it began for him.

that smile. That damned smile.


End file.
